Which One
by Fiction Girl Trapped
Summary: Awalnya gue kira gue suka Siwon. Tapi tiba-tiba persen kehadiran Kyuhyun di kehidupan gue lebih besar dari Siwon. Kyuhyun tau sih gue suka Siwon. Tapi... ah, kenapa gue jadi aneh sih! / KYUMIN / (crack) SIMIN / BL / non-formal language / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Which One

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing: KYUMIN OF COURSE, (crack) SIMIN, another~

Warning: Bahasa non-formal, typo(s) everywhere, crack-pair

Disclaimer: KYUMIN punya JOYers, managemen mereka, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Mommy Min dan Daddy Kyu punya SAYA! *tawa nista* /digodok JOYers

Summary :

Awalnya gue kira gue suka Siwon. Tapi tiba-tiba intensitas kehadiran Kyuhyun di kehidupan gue lebih besar dari Siwon. Kyuhyun tau sih gue suka Siwon. Tapi... ah, kenapa gue jadi aneh sih?!

.

enJOY~ ;*

**.**

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

Sore yang teduh. Angin yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut gue menjadi sedikit berantakan. Kini berdiri seseorang di depan gue. Dia menatap gue dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan gue sendiri, berdiri di hadapannya setengah menunduk. Dan saat dia membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, gue…

"Siwon, gue suka sama lo." Ujar gue. Ada sedikit rasa panik saat mengatakannya. Tapi rasa lega lebih mendominasi. Gue sedikit memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya, sambil menebak bagaimana reaksi yang akan Siwon berika—

"Eh...?" pekiknya dan mukanya kebingungan gitu, gue jadi nggak enak.

"Ya gue cuma mau bilang aja kok. Haha." Ujar gue.

DEG!

"Hosh hosh..." Gue kebangun dari mimpi sambil terengah-engah. Mimpi buruk? Nggak juga sih. Napas gue nggak beraturan, kayak abis lari marathon. Kenapa gue jadi mimpiin pernyataan cinta gue seminggu yang lalu?! Ah, jadi kesel...

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Pagi itu di sekolah, Sungmin berjalan ke kelas dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya, karena hari ini sudah di awali dengan mimpi yang nggak biasa, dia yakin sisa hari itu bakal lebih aneh dari hari biasanya yang biasanya biasa saja.

Begitu memsuki kelas, Sungmin langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan sapaan kedua temannya—Risa dan Vita, dan langsung duduk di kursi.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja Sungmin. Sungmin pun menoleh dengan wajah shock. 'Tumben!' pikir Sungmin. Benar, 'kan? Hari ini tidak biasa...

"Ya?" sahut Sungmin singkat tanpa menengok ke arah Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Lo... gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun ikutan singkat. Membuat Sungmin manautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Hah? Apaan sih Kyuhyun, ngomong jangan sepotong-potong gitu." Protes Sungmin. "Tolong lebih spesifik."

"Ya..." ucap Kyuhyun ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gimana lo sama Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin heran, ya siapa yang nggak heran tiba-tiba ditanya begitu oleh orang yang sama sekali nggak pernah dia ceritain. Dan bahkan dia nggak deket sama Kyuhyun sedikitpun! Dan entah kenapa, Kyuhyun sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia jadi pengen banget tau.

"Ah, mau tau aja sih lo!" balas Sungmin dengan nada yang agak sinis, seakan dia nggak suka ditanya begitu. Padahal dia cuma kebingungan.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Ah, bener juga.

Demi apapun, kok gue penasaran banget, ya? Padahal gue nggak begitu deket sama Sungmin. Tapi gue penasaran. Tapi... kenapa juga gue nanya ke Sungmin? Padahal Siwon 'kan temen gue... kenapa nggak gue tanya langsung aja? Please, gue jadi pengen jedotin kepala ke jalan aspal...

Tapi apa mungkin alasan gue nggak nanya langsung ke Siwon karena...

Nggak**.** Masa iya gue…

.

**[start flashback]**

_"Kyuhyun," panggil Siwon tiba-tiba di tengah pelajaran biologi._

_"Ya?" sahut gue singkat._

_"Lo kenal nggak sama Sungmin?" tanyanya._

_Gue menggeleng, jujur aja gue sih sekedar kenal tapi nggak deket. Dan anehnya gue tau dia suka sama Siwon. Gue ngelirik Siwon sedikit. Nampakya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ada apa sih? Apa ada hubungannya sama Sungmin? Emang Sungmin kena—_

_OH! GUE TAU!_

_Dengan cepat gue langsung menoleh ke tempat duduk Sungmin yang jaraknya tiga meja ke kanan depan dari tempat duduk gue dan Siwon. Dan..._

_"Sungmin nembak gue."_

_DEG!_

**[flashback end]**

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

Asli, gue jahat nggak, sih? Waktu Sungmin nembak gue... gue cuma kaget aja. Masalahnya gue nggak begitu kenal dia. Dan dia juga nggak pernah yang ngedeketin gue gimana gitu. Jadi gue nggak kepikiran dia bakal ada perasaan sama gue.

Terus, bukannya gue bermaksud nolak dia. Mungkin belum ada perasaan?

Biasanya sesekali kita saling nyapa. Tapi udah seminggu semenjak itu, setiap dia papasan sama gue dia selalu nunduk. Apa dia ngejauhin gue sampe sebegitunya? Gue jadi nggak enak mau nyapa. Apa gue bikin dia sakit hati?

Sumpah, ini kelewat awkward banget. Ini harus diselesaikan.

_To: Sungmin_

_Ketemuan yuk._

DRRRT~

_From: Sungmin_

_Ini siapa?_

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

PLAK!

Siwon –dengan watadosnya— nepok jidatnya sendiri. 'Eh, iya... gue lupa ngasih tau. Aduh, kok gue bego, sih?' ujarnya dalam hati. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin nyemplung ke sumur.

_To: Sungmin_

_Ini Siwon. Sorry._

_Bisa nggak?_

_From: Sungmin_

_Eh? Gue kira siapa… haha._

_Ketemuan? Kita 'kan sekelas. Lo tinggal melangkahkan kaki untuk mengunjungi meja gue aja, lho. Nggak perlu repot._

_To: Sungmin_

_Mana enak, ada temen-temen lo..._

_Gue mau memperbaiki keadaan._

_From: Sungmin_

_Keadaan apa?_

'AH BOHONG! MASA IYA DIA LUPA?!' pekik Siwon, dalam hati tentu saja...

_To: Sungmin_

_From: Sungmin_

_Haha... iya iya..._

_To: Sungmin_

_Okay, nanti pulang di depan sekolah, ya._

Tepat setelah itu, Sungmin nengok ke arah Siwon. Terlihat dia seperti ingin tersenyum… Tapi nampaknya dia mengurungkan niatnya.

DEG!

'Kok gue deg-degan, ya?' batin Siwon dalam diamnya. Ia sedikit merasakan panas di wajahnya. Ada apa gerangan?

_From: Sungmin_

_Iya._

.

.

.

—(to be continued)—

* * *

HEI EVERIBODEEEH~! WASSAP? /digeplak daddy

Perkenalkan, saya author baru di sini.

Udah lama punya akun ini, cuma biasanya disini saya menjabat sebagai reader sejati~ 8D /what

Lalu sebenernya ini draft lama di lappy yang udah bulukan /ih jijik -_-/ Tadinya mau saya post di blog, hanya saja... ya gitulah... /apaan

Please review~

Saya butuh pendapat dan saran, haruskah saya lanjut ff ini?

Gomawo~ ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Which One

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing: KYUMIN OF COURSE, (crack) SIMIN, another~

Warning: Bahasa non-formal, **_typo(s) everywhere_**, crack-pair, look definitely OOC (I'm so sorry~ Q_Q)

Disclaimer: KYUMIN punya JOYers, managemen mereka, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Mommy Min dan Daddy Kyu punya SAYA! *tawa nista* /digodok JOYers

Summary:

Ih, gue kenapa sih? Kenapa pemandangan mereka berdua jadi ngeganggu gue banget? Dan mereka tiba-tiba akrab banget gitu? Kelewat akrab...

.

Enjoy~

**.**

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Kelas sudah mulai sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara bagai bisikan dari orang-orang yang telah pergi dan kini berada di kejauhan. Ya, suasana ini tercipta karena jam sekolah memang sudah usai. Di kelas ini sekarang, cuma ada gue, Siwon dan dua temen sekelas yang nggak begitu gue kenal.

"Siwon, lo mau pulang bareng gue nggak?" tanya gue sambil merapikan buku-buku dan yang lainnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Siwon kaget dan melirik gue sedikit. "Nggak, lo pulang aja duluan." jawab Siwon sambil nepuk pundak gue.

"Serius? Tumben..." sahut gue shock. Iyalah, biasanya dia selalu bareng gue bagaimanapun keadaannya. Mau panas terik, mau hujan, mau badai, mau lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai... ah apaan sih gue… dan dia pasti ngambek kalo gue tinggal. Apa-apaan banget kan gue punya temen.

Dia 'hanya' mengedikkan bahunya merespon keterkagetan gue. Garis bawahi HANYA! Stabilo-in kalo bisa…

"Gue mau ketemuan sama orang." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Oh, okay…" sahut gue, tak tau harus merespon apa. Ketemuan sama orang? Tumben... tapi sama siapa?

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Siwon setengah berlari menuruni tangga sekolah. Berniat untuk tidak terlambat memenuhi janji temu yang dia buat sendiri. Tapi baru sampai di ujung tangga, dia bertemu dengan orang yang dia ajak janjian.

"Boleh pinjem Sungmin-nya nggak?"

Seketika itu juga kedua temen Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menengok. Muka mereka shock, pastinya. Dengan hebohnya, mereka berdua langsung menyilakan Sungmin dibawa pergi Siwon.

"Ih, apaan sih lo berdua!" seru Sungmin yang merasa geli sendiri dengan kelakuan kedua temannya. Ia ingin tertawa... bahagia. Boleh, 'kan?

Tapi kedua temannya cuma tersenyum meledek. Rasanya Sungmin ingin melempar mereka dengan sepatu.

'Please… tuh kan Siwon terkikik! Ah, gue kan jadi nggak bisa berhenti nyengir!' batin Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Berharap semoga sudut bibirnya berhenti terangkat. Dan mengusir jutaan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan debaran di dadanya.

.

Waktunya jam pulang sekolah membuat sekolah terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang masih betah berdiam di sekolah. Dengan langit senja melatari, Sungmin dan Siwon pun pergi ke satu tempat, masih dilingkungan sekolah, dan duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada.

"Maaf ya mendadak." ujar Siwon membuka topic sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Hmm," sahut Sungmin sambil menggeleng. "Mau ngomongin apa? Katanya mau memperbaiki keadaan. Keadaan apa?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Yaaah..." Siwon terlihat ragu-ragu ingin berkata. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang –tentu saja—tidak gatal. "Keadaan kita akhir-akhir ini." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan seakan berkata 'Ya, gue ngerti.' Dan akhirnya dia bertanya, "Jangan bilang lo jadi merasa nggak enak?"

BINGO!

"Iya... maaf ya..." ucap Siwon pelan sambil menunduk.

Suasana tiba-tiba agak hening sesaat. Suasana sunyi seusai sekolah serta hembusan angin sungguh membuat suasana makin canggung. Itu yang dirasakan Siwon.

Sungmin memandang lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum. Menikmati indahnya langit senja? Entah. Sedangkan Siwon, ia menengokkan kepala sedikit ke arah Sungmin dan meliriknya. Lalu Sungmin mencoba memecah keheningan, "Nggak usah minta maaf. Kan gue yang bikin suasana jadi awkward banget." Ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa. Siwon tau itu tawa yang dipaksakan. "Lagian kan gue udah bilang kalo gue cuma mau bilang aja. Biar lega."

"Haha, tapi gue jadi kepikiran."

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

DEG

Siwon kepikiran? Hng… kepikiran sama pernyataan gue atau... kepikiran sama gue? Haha, gue mikir apa coba? Nggak mungkin lah.

"Maaf ya bikin lo susah." Ucap gue. Bagaimanapun, ini semua berawal dari gue.

"Hmm, nggak apa-apa. Cuma..." Siwon keliatan ragu. Sekali lagi, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya –yang gue tau— nggak gatal sama sekali. Mau ngomong apa sih?

"Jangan diemin gue."

Eh?

Dia sadar, ya? Emang selama ini gue menghindari kontak sama dia. Biasanya sekedar salam pagi dan saling pinjam-meminjam alat tulis sudah menjadi rutinitas. Tapi selama seminggu belakangan ini nggak ada satupun kegiatan-kegiatan itu yang terjadi. Gue jadi nggak enak hati.

"Maaf ya..." ujar gue sambil menghela napas. "Gue cuma... takut lo ilfeel..."

"Eh? Gue nggak ngerasa gitu kok."

"Se…rius?" tanya gue ragu.

Siwon mengangguk dengan mantap. "Jadi… kitabisa biasa aja lagi 'kan?" tanyanya.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Kaki gue terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas. Ada pemandangan aneh pagi ini. Bukan urusan gue sih tapi... kenapa kayaknya mengganggu banget, ya?

Entah atas dasar apa, kaki gue mulai melangkah memasuki ruang kelas. Tapi bukannya menuju meja tempat gue biasa duduk, gue malah berjalan ke jendela di samping meja guru.

"Woy! Ngapain lo berdua?" seru gue ngagetin kedua manusia ini, yang berakhir sia-sia.

Kedua orang yang tadinya sedang menatap keluar jendela, sekarang menoleh ke arah gue dengan tatapan heran. Hey! Harusnya gue disini yang heran! Eh, haruskah?

"Percuma lo ngagetin kita! Kita nggak kagetan kayak lo!" jelas Siwon sambil menepuk pundak gue, dan Sungmin hanya tertawa disebelahnya.

Gila! Baru sehari... salah, baru SEMALEM gue tinggal. Mereka udah seakrab ini? Yah terserah mereka sih... tapi kok...

NYUT

Kenapa ini?

"Sungmin, liat PR dong." pinta gue. Sebenernya itu alesan aja. Mengalihkan pikiran mungkin? Ya…

Tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, Sungmin hanya menunjuk jarinya ke arah tempat duudknya. "Ambil gih sana! Ada di Eunhyuk

Jawabnya singkat.

DEG

Udah? Gitu aja?

"Nggak jadi deh." Ujar gue sambil meninggalkan dua orang yang langsung melanjutkan 'obrolan' mereka tadi.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

Kenapa sih? Mau liat PR mah liat aja kali. Terus kenapa juga mukanya mendadak cemberut gitu?

"Kok mukanya cemberut gitu?" tanya Siwon begitu Kyuhyun pergi.

"Entah." jawab gue sambil mengedikkan bahu. Ya emang gue nggak tau sih. Biarin aja deh, moodnya lagi jelek kali?

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, gue dan Siwon kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Nggak perlu gue kasih tau pelajarannya apa, 'kan. Nggak penting juga buat cerita ini. Jadi... gue skip ke jam istirahat, saat gue sama temen2 gue lagi makan di kantin.

"Cieee Sungmin..." ledek Eunhyuk sambil mencubit pipi gue. Gemas? Entah, tapi itu sakit…

"Apaan sih?" tanya gue yang shock pipi gue diunyel-unyel sejadi-jadinya.

"Jadian ya sama Siwon?" sahut Ryeowook ikut-ikutan meledek. Sesekali ia menoel pipi gue yang langsungjaa gue tepis tanganny

Kenapa mereka menggelikan sih?

"Sok tau!" tukas gue sambil mengusap-usap pipi gue yang baru saja disentuh dengan nistanya.

"Abis tadi lo berdua ngobrol asik banget." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang diiringi ribuan godaan lainnya.

"Jadian dari mana? Dia suka sama gue aja nggak." jelas gue final.

"Gue suka sama lo kok, Min."

Seketika itu juga gue diam. Dan kedua temen gue kaget sejadi-jadinya. Siapa tadi yang bilang gitu?

"Siapa?" tanya gue ke Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tanpa suara. Semoga mereka mengerti gersture bibir gue... Gue nggak berani nengok ke arah pemilik suara tadi.

"Liat... aja deh... sendiri..." ujar mereka ragu.

"Gue juga suka sama lo kok, Min. Nengok kenapa..." ujarnya lagi.

DEG

Sebenernya gue tau itu suara siapa.

.

—(to be continued)—

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaai~ :3

Apa kabar?

Adakah yang menantikan FF absurd ini?

Saya mau update cepet. Numpuk soalnya... hihi~

Please review~

Saya butuh pendapat dan saran, haruskah saya lanjut ff ini?

Gomawo~ ^^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Which One

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing: KYUMIN OF COURSE, (crack) SIMIN, another~

Warning: Bahasa non-formal, **_typo(s) everywhere_**, crack-pair, look definitely OOC (I'm so sorry~ Q_Q)

Disclaimer: KYUMIN punya JOYers, managemen mereka, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Mommy Min dan Daddy Kyu punya SAYA! *tawa nista* /digodok JOYers

Summary:

Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu muncul di saat yang nggak tepat. Dan ada aja yang dia minta ke gue, yang mengharuskan gue selalu ada di dekat dia. Gue makin nggak ngerti apa maksudnya.

.

enJOY~

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

Pagi itu seperti biasa –lagi, Siwon nyapa gue dengan senyumnya yang... gila! Nggak kuat gue liatnya! Entah gimana dia bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Bukan deg-degan lagi, gue bisa mati kalau setiap pagi begini caranya. Dan bukan hanya senyum, dia juga melambaikan tangan. Gue balas? Tentu saja.

Gue merasa terlalu beruntung. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon itu semacam… pangeran sekolah. Sedikit misterius, tapi banyak yang mengenalnya. Lalu—

"Min, sini bantuin gue!" panggil seseorang, yang nggak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Eh, tunggu.

Dengan lesu gue nyamperin dia, "Apa?" Mulai lagi deh ini orang…

"Menurut lo buat festival sekolah nanti kita nampilin apa?"

…

APA-APAAN?!

"Terserah lo sama Yesung lah! Itu 'kan urusan kalian, bukan gue!" pekik gue kesal. Yak! Kenapa selalu manggil gue soal hal-hal yang bukan urusan gue sih?!

Demi apapun akhir-akhir ini gue heran sama dia. Ada aja kerjaannya gangguin kegiatan gue. Selalu, apalagi kalau gue lagi bareng Siwon.

Semua bermula dari hari itu…

.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

**[start flashback]**

_"Gue juga suka sama lo kok, Min."_

_Gue nggak sengaja lewat pas Siwon bilang dia juga suka sama Sungmin. 'Juga'? Setau gue waktu itu Siwon bilang dia nggak nerima pernyataan cinta Sungmin, 'kan? Gue nggak salah denger, 'kan? Bukan kah itu artinya dia nggak ada perasaan sama Sungmin?_

_DEG_

_Tiba-tiba tanpa pikir panjang, gue manggil Sungmin._

_"Min, tadi lo disuruh ke ruang guru." ujar gue memberitahu tiba-tiba._

_Sorry, Siwon. Gue..._

_'juga nggak ngerti kenapa.'_

_"Pasti gara-gara tugas kemaren. Ngeselin ah!" tukasnya kesal. Dia pun segera berdiri dan pergi dari tempat._

_DEG_

_Entah kenapa bukannya lega, gue malah deg-degan. Dan gue ikut dia yang dengan santainya jalan ke ruang guru. Padahal dia nggak dipanggil sama guru manapun. Karena siapa? Gue. Dan sekarang gue jadi merasa nggak enak..._

_Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan melirik dan pangkal mata. "Lah, ngapain lo ikut?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin. ish, tambah nggak enak aja gue jadinya…_

_"Entah." jawab gue singkat sambil mengedikkan bahu. Okay, gue bohong. Gue hanya memastikan dia nggak bener-bener masuk ke ruang guru. Tapi… "Tadi di tembak Siwon ya?" tanya gue, berusaha ngeledek dia seperti biasa. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gue, kenapa malah itu yang keluar dari mulut gue?!_

_Dia mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ish! Apaan sih, Kyu!" Gue liat mukanya..._

_MERAH!_

_Lucu banget sih namja ini. Nyangkal, tapi ekspresinya menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya. Mencoba berbohong, eoh?_

_Tapi kok gue nggak seneng ya? Kok gue kesel, ya...?_

_"Min," panggil gue. Dia nengok._

_"Ya?" jawabnya singkat._

_"Sebenernya lo nggak dipanggil ke ruang guru." ungkap gue jujur sambil menggaruk kepala, yang tidak gatal tentunya._

_"Eh? Terus maksud lo apa bilang gue dipanggil ke ruang guru tadi?" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang heran. Duh…_

_Mana bisa gue jelasin kenapa..._

**[flashback end]**

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

Entah sejak kapan gue mulai suka melamun begini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini emang ada yang selalu gue pikirin. Apa gue beneran suka sama Sungmin? Sebenernya gue agak ragu. Karena gue rasa... bukan suka macem itu yang gue rasain.

"Min, sini bantuin gue!" panggil Kyuhyun.

DEG

Duh, kenapa gue? Masa gue deg-degan begitu Kyuhyun manggil nama Sungmin? Emang sih mereka sama-sama panitia festival sekolah perwakilan dari kelas ini, meskipun beda bidang. Tapi… rasanya belum pernah gue liat Kyuhyun selalu tergantung sama Sungmin kayak gini. Jangankan bergantung, beberapa hari yang lalu dibilang kenal juga nggak. Sekali lagi, apa semua karena mereka sama-sama panitia?

"Sungmin?" panggil gue. dan orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Wae? Kenapa? Ada apa?" sahutnya beruntun, seperti biasa. Entah kenapa gue selalu tertawa mendengar runtunan kata-katanya. Dan dia hanya tersenyum. "Kok lo belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Well, gu—"

"Min, cepet sini!" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dari kejauhan. Dan gue nggak nyangka suaranya bisa se-menggelegar itu…

"Iya, iya! Nggak sabaran banget sih!" sahut Sungmin kesal. "Maaf, ya... Ketua panitia-nya bawel! Haha." jelasnya sambil ketawa. Dan gue tau sekarang senyum gue terlihat miris.

"Eh, iya... semangat ya." ujar gue menyemangatinya.

"Makasih." Sahutnya sambil membungkukkan badan. "Dah!" Ia pun berlari menjauhi tempatnya berdiri tadi, di depan gue. Dan gue hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang makin menjauh sambil menghela napas berat.

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Ya ampun, namja ini... disuruh cepet malah modus aja kerjaannya. "Min, cepet sini!" panggil Kyuhyun kesel.

"Iya, iya! Nggak sabaran banget sih!" sahut Sungmin juga kesal.

DEG

lagi-lagi...

Ada rasa aneh yang muncul entah dari mana, Kyuhyun pun bingung. Perasaan itu bener-bener mengganjal, tapi yang paling parahnya... bikin dia BADMOOD.

"Kyuhyun, lo marah-marah mulu hari ini. Kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke ruangan di mana semua panitia festival sekolah berkumpul.

'Andai gue tau kenapa, De.' batinnya, alih-alih mengatakan, "Gue pusing!"

"Soal festival sekolah?"

"Ya apa lagi?" balas Kyuhyun mulai gondok. "Masa tentang lo!"

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

DEG

Hah?

Kenapa… tentang gue? Kenapa dari sekian banyak alasan lain yang bisa lo sebut, harus gue yang tiba-tiba lo sebut…

DEG

Duh, kenapa ini?

"Lo kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka gue. Pasalnya, gue tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat. Seketika gue mengerjap. "Kok muka lo merah gitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Panik. Tentu saja. "Hah? Nggak merah perasaan!" sangkal gue, jelas-jelas muka gue panas gini. Sial!

"Ngaca deh, haha."

"Apaan sih, Kyu! Ngeledek mulu!"

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Gue menundukan kepala, sesekali memejamkan mata. Mengepalkan tangan erat, berusaha menghilangkan debaran di dada.

'Duh, jantung gue...'

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Mukanya merah lagi. Haha, ini lucu. "Min," panggil gue tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi?"

"Lo pacaran sama Siwon?" tanya gue. Kenapa lagi-lagi gue penasaran banget sama hubungan dia sama Siwon? Apa juga urusannya sama gue?

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh dan menatap gue heran. "Masa lo nggak tau? Padahal lo temen deketnya Siwon..."

"Ya udahlah kalau nggak mau ngasih tau!" tukas gue kesel sekesel-keselnya dan mulai berjalan mendahului.

Tanpa gue kira, dia mengejar langkah gue. "Yak! Tunggu!" serunya. Dan gue semacam tersenyum lebar. "Yeh, nggak usah marah kali." balasnya begitu berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah gue.

"Lagi susah banget ngasih tau doang." Protes gue.

"Yaaa..." iya menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan layaknya anak balita. Dan gue semacam merasakan mules dan geli bercampur di dalam perut. Dan gue hanya bisa tersenyum menahan perasaan itu. "Gue sama Siwon nggak pacaran kok." Ungkapnya.

EH, SERIUSAN?! Tunggu…

Kok gue seneng, sih? Ih, aneh banget gue!

"Lah, lo berdua 'kan sama-sama suka." Ujar gue. Seketika itu juga dia mendelik ke arah gue.

"SALAH SIAPA GUE BELUM NERIMA PERNYATAAN SIWON WAKTU ITU, EOH?!"

.

**SUNGMIN PoV**

**[start flashback]**

_"Eh? Terus maksud lo apa bilang gue dipanggil ke ruang guru tadi?" tanya gue ke Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ditanya malah membisu._

_Kyuhyun HANYA menggaruk kepalanya. PADAHAL GUE TAU ITU NGGAK GATAL YA! GUE TAU! "Yaaah... gue iseng aja..." jawabnya jujur. Dan gue cuma… WHAT?!_

_"EH?!" teriak gue seketika itu juga. Yang diteriakin pun langsung terkejut. "LO TAU NGGAK SIH TADI GUE LAGI DENGER HEADLINE NEWS?!"_

_"Yaaah... entahlah..." ujarnya canggung._

_"Ah! Lo ngeselin banget sih, Kyu!" bentak gue sambil pergi ninggalin Kyuhyun sendirian di lorong kelas._

**[flashback end]**

.

—(to be continued)—

* * *

Yuhuuuuuuuu~

Jujur ya, saya senyum-senyum sendiri nulis ginian. Mana ngetiknya sebelahan sama emak. Untungnya dia nggak paham about BL. *elap keringet* /iyuuuh/ coba kalo dia paham? Aduh, tolong… daripada begitu, mending bunuh saya aja sekalian… *geletakan*

Terus ya…

Mana nih yang review~?

Ayolah, ayooo~

Nanti nggak saya lanjut lho… keburu waktu saya habis. Sebentar lagi saya mau UN, dan lappy akan menjadi barang haram. /lebay /gagitu -_-/

Oh iya saya baru ingat, saya sarankan baca ini sambil denger lagu **BtoB 'Insane'** dan **Infinite 'Man In Love'**. Haha, telat sih… tapi ya daripada nggak ngasih tau sama sekali? Ya udahlah ya…

Saya mau balas review di chap 1 & 2~

winecouple: hehe, saya cuma mencoba membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Sankyu reviewnya~

sissy: maaf, saya harus mengecewakanmu… yang bilang bukan Kyu. Silahkan gebukin saya sesuka hatimu~ (_) sankyu reviewnya~

Yang **udah** review makasih~ *kissu*

Yang **baik hati**… jangan lupa review~ *kissu lagi*

Yang **jahat**(?) juga ya~ *kissu juga* /ditendang reader

Paipai~ Kkk~ 3


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Which One

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing: KYUMIN OF COURSE, (crack) SIMIN, another~

Warning: Bahasa non-formal, **_typo(s) everywhere_**, crack-pair, look definitely OOC (I'm so sorry~ Q_Q)

Disclaimer: KYUMIN punya JOYers, managemen mereka, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Mommy Min dan Daddy Kyu punya SAYA! *tawa nista* /digodok JOYers

Summary:

Gue kurang paham sama perasaan ini. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya gue ngerasain yang namanya suka sama seseorang. Kenapa gue deg-degan gini? Muka gue juga panas kalau lagi mikirin Sungmin. Suka kah gue sama dia?

.

enJOY~

.

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

Hari ini ada festival sekolah sekolah, kegiatan belajar mengajar emang diliburin, tapi kita wajib hadir. Dan karena gue anak baik, gue pun hadir ke acara itu. Lagian kelas gue kan tampil di acara itu.

"Kelas kita nampilin apa?" tanya gue sambil liat selebaran.

"Drama! Nanya mulu!" jawab Donghae yang dengan mudahnya berhasil gue seret ke sekolah.

"Mianhae, lupa gue..."

Drama. Entah kayak apa ceritanya, berhubung gue nggak pernah liat mereka latihan, tapi gue tetep bakal nonton. Ada list acaranya di selebaran, dan kelas gue dapet giliran ke lima dari total sepuluh penampilan yang tampil. Bakal lama nih nungguninnya. Tak apalah...

"Siwon!" panggil seseorang dengan ceria. "Huwaaa, lo dateng!"

Gue nengok dan menemukan wajah Sungmin yang berseri-seri. "Cie panitia..." ledek gue. "Haha, dateng dong… gue 'kan pengen liat drama kelas kita. Teruuus..."

"Terus?"

"Mau ketemu sama seseorang."

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

DEG

Detak jantung gue rasanya hening sesaat. Dan entah kenapa gue nahan napas.

"Yeojachiingu?" tanya gue setengah ngeledek. Shock? Sangat.

Sebenernya gue takut nanya kayak gitu, tapi... penasaran juga! Tapi kalau sampe ada?! Sumpah, gue nggak mau denger. Gimana dong?!

PLETAK

"Appo!"

"Sok tau! Mana punya gue yang begituan!" ujar Siwon yang sudah seenak jidatnya menjitak kepala gue.

Eh?

'Fiuuuh…' Tiba-tiba aja gue benapas lega dan langsung memasang senyum ngeledek.

"Siapa tau?" ujar gue sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Sana balik kerja yang bener! Gimana sih, panitia..." suruh dia sambil tertawa dan mendorong gue menjauh. Dih?

Dih?!

"Yak, chamkkanman! Gue lagi istirahat lima belas menit!" sahut gue sambil memberontak dari dorongan.

Seketika itu juga dia menghentikan aksi mengusir gue. "Oh, temenin gue keliling, yuk!" ajaknya sambil langsung menarik pergelangan tangan gue dengan mudahnya. Gue nggak tau genggaman tangannya bisa sekuat ini. "Nggak ada temen nih gue." sambungnya BOHONG, padahal jelas-jelas di sebelahnya ada Donghae. Parah.

"Terus gue apa?!" tanya Donghae.

"Nuguya? Haha. Dah, Lee Donghae!" Siwon, masih menarik tangan gue dan ninggalin Donghae yang cengo di kerumunan tanpa teman. Jahat nih manusia.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Time for checking. Pemain lengkap. Kostum lengkap. Latar lengkap. Backsound lengkap. Lampu sorot lengkap. Sip, selesai.

"Kyu, udah lo istirahat aja, keliling-keliling gitu." seru Yesung yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah gue.

"Terus ini siapa yang jagain?" tanya gue. Gue sih mau aja istirahat. Tapi gue kan…

"Ada gue, tenang..." Ujarnya meyakinkan sambil menepuk pundak gue dan tersenyum secerah mungkin.

Gue memicingkan mata. "Nggak yakin gue ini aman sama lo..." ungkap gue jujur. Ya iya, siapa yang mau percaya kalau dia tersenyum macam psikopat?!

"Segitunya lo sama gue, Kyu. Tenang aja sih, sana main!" perintah Yesung sambil berlaga ngusir gue dengan kedua tangannya. "Haugh, haugh!"

"Lo kira gue anjing apa?!"

.

Gue keluar kelas dan berjalan menuruni tangga di sisi utara lorong. Ya, ada dua tangga. Tangga di sisi utara gedung dan sisi timur gedung. Okay, lima belas menit. Itu cukup kok. Tapi gue harus kemana? Ah, gue laper. Ketika gue hendak menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba…

"Kyu!"

Mendengar nama gue dipanggil, otomatis gue menoleh. Mata gue mendapatkan sosok Donghae yang berlari dari ujung kelas.

"Eh, lo dateng ternyata." Sahut gue singkat.

"Iya lah, 'kan wajib... kata Siwon?" Terlihat banget dia nggak yakin sama Siwon. Cih, kenapa gue kesel ya denger nama dia?

Gue mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Hey, Siwon temen gue, 'kan?

"Haha. Lo kesini sendirian?" tanya gue.

"Tadi sih sama Siwon." Ujarnya lagi. Gue pun ber-oh ria.

"Terus kemana dia?"

"Dia ketemu sama Sungmin dan setelah itu gue langsung ditinggal. Ngeselin banget itu orang!"

DEG

Ah, lagi-lagi...

"Oh... lo udah keliling-keliling?" tanya gue lagi.

"Belom sih. Kenapa?" jawabnya dan kembali bertanya.

"Well, nanya aja. Dah, gue duluan ya!" gue melambaikan tangan sambil pergi menjauh.

"Yak! Gue kira lo mau nemenin gue!" teriak Donghae yang masih diam di tempat.

Mianhae, Donghae.

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Riuhnya suasana festival sekolah tidak memperlambat langkah Kyuhyun menyusuri lapangan dimana festival sekolah diadakan. Tapi kenapa dia harus melangkah secepat itu? Well, dia sendiri nggak begitu ngerti. Apa dia marah? Nggak juga. Ada apa?

BRUGH

"Ya ampun, Kyu. Liat-liat dong kalo jalan…"

DEG

Kyuhyun terdiam begitu denger suara itu. Nggak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Dan juga, dia nggak percaya sama apa yang dia liat. lebih tepatnya, sama apa yang mereka, dengan nggak sengaja, perlihatkan di depan matanya. Tangannya gemeter, napasnya sesak…

NYUT

"Kyu? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata membulat. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Lo pusing?" tanya Siwon yang ada di sebelah Sungmin.

Saat Siwon hendak menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan Siwon. "Gue nggak apa-apa. Min, jangan sampe kerjaan terbengkalai!" Ya, dia memilih mengatakan itu dibanding harus menjelaskan kenapa dia menepis tangan Siwon seenak jidatnya. Hey, mereka teman sebangku yang baik juga akrab. Semua orang yang mengenal Siwon pasti mengenal Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia akui itu refleks. Dia sendiri bingung.

"E-eh? I-iya…" ujar Sungmin sambil menunduk hormat. Di matanya sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat menyeramkan. Mana berani dia marah-marah?

"Udah, sana kalian!" usir Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

Kyuhyun pergi begitu aja. Raut wajahnya… gimana, ya? Kacau? Kenapa, ya? Sekarang gue ngeliatin Sungmin yang kepalanya tertunduk sambil masih memegangi pundaknya. Duh, yang ini juga kenapa coba?

"Sakit nggak?" tanya gue.

"Hng? Apanya?" sahutnya sambil mendongak dan matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Ketabrak Kyuhyun tadi." Jawab gue.

"Nggak kok, cuma kaget aja. Sekenceng apa sih emangnya. Haha. Jangan lebay, ah." Jawab Sungmin sambil ketawa, yang lagi-lagi dipaksakan.

NYUT

Gue nggak suka, kenapa dia seakan ngebela Kyuhyun, ya? Gue liat lho, Kyuhyun itu setengah lari pas nabrak dia. Masa nggak sakit?!

"Min, lo masih suka sama gue?"

"Ih, kok nanya gituan di sini sih?" tanyanya balik sambil menengok ke sekeliling.

"Nggak ada yang denger ini, 'kan?"

"Iya sih… tapi kan malu…" jawabnya sambil menunduk. Dari samping bisa gue liat semburat merah di pipinya. Lucu.

"Haha, muka lo merah gitu." Biasanya kalau di ledek dia bakal marah sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tapi kenapa dia malah diam sekarang? Kenapa namja ini? Gue salah ngomong?

"Siwon…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hmmm?"

"Tangan gue nggak dingin gitu?"

Gue nggak ngerti. Tapi…

"Maaf!" pekik gue tiba-tiba setelah sadar dari tadi megangin tangan Sungmin. Bener, tangannya dingin.

"Iya… duh, nggak usah teriak gitu." sahutnya sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang dingin lalu memegangi dadanya. "Kaget gue…" ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kenapa? Sakit ya?"

"Bukan… Duh, Siwon! Lo bikin gue deg-degan gini!"

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon pake segala megang tangan gue sih?! Aduh, jantung gue juga nggak bisa diajak kerjasama pula. Haduuuh…

"Min, joh-ahyo."

DEG

Ya ampun, padahal gue udah pernah denger kata-kata ini. Tapi kenapa gue masih deg-degan aja sih? Terus…

GREP

DIA MEGANG TANGAN GUE, LAGI! Untuk yang kedua kalinya…

'Gue juga suka sama lo, Siwon. Lo juga udah tau 'kan?' jawab gue dalem hati.

Tangannya masih megang tangan gue yang tambah dingin. Gue cuma bisa nunduk. Detak jantung gue kacau. Rasanya ada cairan yang ngalir dari ujung kepala gue sampe ujung kaki. Perut gue juga jadi mules geli. Napas gue nggak beraturan. Muka gue panas…

"Gue mau lo jadi namjachingu gue, tapi… gue nggak tau lo masih suka sama gue atau nggak…" jelas Siwon ragu. Hah?

Gue nggak ngerti maksudnya apa. Kenapa dia ragu gue suka sama dia? Selama ini juga gue masih suka sama dia kan? Dan harusnya juga gue yang dari dulu ragu sama pernyataan cinta dia. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi bukannya gue nggak mau…

"Padahal gue mau, lho. Tapi…"

"Kyuhyun, ya?"

WHAT?!

"HAH?!" pekik gue sekaget-kagetnya. Siwon otaknya kenapa sih?! Gimana bisa dia mikir begitu di saat gue sama sekali nggak mikirin Kyuhyun?! "KOK KYUHYUN, SIH?!"

"Eh, bukan?"

"Apaan sih, kok tiba-tiba Kyuhyun? Padahal gue mau bilang kenapa lo nggak tanya aja gue mau jadi namjachingu lo atau nggak. Kenapa Kyuhyun?!"

"Lagian nada ngomongnya gitu…"

"Aduuuh… jadi dari tadi lo mikirin Kyuhyun? Jadian aja sana sama Kyuhyun!" setelah berteriak seperti itu, gue pergi ninggalin Siwon.

"Eh, marah?!" pekiknya dari jauh. Tentu masih terdengar oleh indera pendengaran gue.

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Sungmin pun bingung. Berkali-kali dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Nggak habis pikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya Siwon berpikir kalau dia udah nggak suka sama Siwon, karena sekarang dia suka sama Kyuhyun?! Ya ampuuun, mikirin Kyuhyun aja nggak!

Sekarang keadaan Siwon jadi serba salah. Kejar? Jangan? Yang pasti dia sadar harusnya dia nggak ngomong gitu tadi…

Hmm, Kyuhyun ya? Dia… nggak jadi keliling. Dia juga nyesel, seharusnya dia terusin aja kerja ngawasin acara. Daripada keliling dan sekarang dia malah badmood.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

"Lah, belum ada sepuluh menit udah balik aja lo, Kyu." Sapa Yesung begitu gue balik ke belakang panggung.

"Ah, gara-gara lo nyuruh gue keliling nih!"

"Apa salah gue?! Kan gue baik, lo udah bekerja keras. Lo butuh istirahat, biar sisanya gue yang ngerjain. Kenapa jadi salah gue?!" protes Yesung sepanjang sungai mengalir.

Gue hanya bisa memutar bola mata gue mendengar ocehan protesnya. "Ah, lo sih udah punya Ryeowook. Udahlah, diem aja!"

Seketika Yesung mengerutkan dahinya shock. "Ih, nggak ngerti ah!" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

"Nah, terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian semua."

Setelah Ketua OSIS selesai menutup acara pun, semua bubar. Acara sudah lama selesai, kira-kira dua atau tiga jam yang lalu. Dan selama itu kami bersih-bersih.

Gue kembali ke kelas. Sekarang waktunya beres-beres. "Hup!" seru gue sambil ngangkat meja sebisa gue.

"Udah gue aja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Gue kaget, ternyata di sini ada dia. "Lo angkat kursi aja." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, nanggung ah." Nggak enak lah kalau gue cuma ngangkat kursi.

"Cepet turunin!" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

DEG

"I-iya, ampun." sahut gue seketika itu juga sambil meletakkan meja yang gue angkat tadi dengan pelan.

Duh, nggak enak banget suasananya…

Kita beres-beres kelas dalam keheningan langit sore. Udaranya panas. Entah, mungkin perasaan gue doang. Di situ gue diem, Kyuhyun pun nggak kalah diemnya sama gue. Dan yang terdengar hanya suara meja dana kursi yang tegeser menggesek permukaan lantai kelas.

Entah, tapi gue merasakan ketenangan. Padahal jelas-jelas suasananya awkward. Dan tiba-tiba jantung gue berdegup kencang, tapi bukan karena takut. Gue ngelirik ke sekeliling, kosong. Di kelas ini cuma ada gue sama Kyuhyun?! Demi apa?

"Maaf."

Eh?

Seketika itu jug ague menoleh. Kyuhyun mengucapkan maaf tiba-tiba, dalam suasana awkward yang masih terasa jelas. Tapi dia masih nggak berani liat ke arah gue. Kenapa?

"Ha, hng?" sahut gue sambil berusaha bersikap biasa aja.

"Tadi gue nggak bermaksud buat ngebentak lo…"

"I-iya, nggak apa-apa."

BOHONG NGGAK APA-APA! GUE KAGET BANGET, GILA!

Tes…

Ah, sial. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah gue. Asli, saatnya nggak tepat banget...

"Tapi lo nggak marah… KAN?!"

—(to be continued)—

* * *

Yooo~ ('-')/

Bagaimana update-annya?

Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Lebih banyak Simin momentnya, ya? Maaf… *deep bow* Jujur aja, saya sendiri nggak suka. Tapi yaaa demi kelangsungan hidup FF ini… hiks… /hah/ Dan saya nggak benci Siwon kok. Saya mah fleksibel aja~ *menggeliat bareng eunhyuk* /apa-apaan

Saya baru sadar setelah saya meninjau lebih jauh lagi chap kemarin... editannya belum tuntas. Ah, bagaimana ini? Saya tak sanggup menanggung malu... *keresekan di kepala*

Ada yang mulai bosan dengan FF absurd ini?

Saya sih berharap nggak ada. Kalau pun ada… *asah celurit* /HEH /digeplak daddy kyu -_-/

balasan review chap.3 nih,

sissy: iya, perjalanan kyumin untuk mencapai kebahagian masih panjang. semoga kamu nggak lelah menunggu datangnya saat itu :') kkk~ sankyu reviewnya~

Don't forget to review, neee~ ;) *blowkiss* /hush /jijik -_-/


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Which One

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing: KYUMIN OF COURSE, (crack) SIMIN, another~

Warning: Bahasa non-formal, **_typo(s) everywhere_**, crack-pair, look definitely OOC (I'm so sorry~ Q_Q)

Disclaimer: KYUMIN punya JOYers, managemen mereka, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Mommy Min dan Daddy Kyu punya SAYA! *tawa nista* /digodok JOYers

Summary:

Sial, gara-gara Siwon ngomong gitu gue malah kepikiran. Emang gue suka sama Kyuhyun? Nggak ah… perasaan…

.

enJOY~

.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

PANIK. Satu kata yang paling bisa menggambarkan perasaan gue kali ini. "Yah! Wae?! Gwaenchana? Gue salah?!" pekik gue tiba-tiba. Coba lo bayangin, MASA TIBA-TIBA DIA NANGIS?!

"Apa sih, Kyu? Suka lebay gitu."

"Kok, nangis?!" LEBAY APANYA, HAH? GUE PANIK? GUE SALAH APA?!

"Nggak nangis kok… hiks… aaah, jangan begitu!" serunya sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan di depan mukanya sendiri. Kesel sambil sesenggukan?

"Apanya?"

"Jangan tiba-tiba bentak gue terus diem gitu. Mana abis itu lo minta maaf…" jelasnya. "Gue pikir gue melakukan kesalahan dan lo marah sama gue. Eh, lo malah nanya gue marah apa nggak…"

"Mana bisa gue marah sama lo!"

Aduh…

Gue nggak tau harus berkata apa. Gue menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan frustasi. Seketika itu juga matanya membelalak, menatap gue horror dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi mungilnya.

DEG

Duh, jantung gue kenapa sih?

"Kenapa nggak bisa marah sama gue?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

**[start flashback]**

_"Lah, belum ada sepuluh menit udah balik aja lo, Kyu." Sapa Yesung begitu gue balik ke belakang panggung._

_Gue terus jalan melewati dia tanpa nengok. Gue juga berusaha mencari kegiatan yang nggak bikin gue terus-terusan mikirin kejadian tadi. "Ah, gara-gara lo nyuruh gue keliling nih!" ucap gue._

_"Apa salah gue?!"_

_Tangan gue masih aja berusaha ngerjain sesuatu, padahal gue sendiri tau udah nggak ada lagi yang harus dikerjain. "Ah, lo sih udah punya Ryeowook. Udahlah, diem aja!" jawab gue sesinis mungkin seperti biasa._

_"Ih, nggak ngerti ah!" tukas Yesung bingung. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum licik luar biasa, tepat disaat gue ngelirik ke arah dia…_

_"Ah, gue tau nih kayaknya…"_

_"Apa?" sahut gue sewot sambil memalingkan muka ke sembarang arah._

_"Gue tau nih…" ucapnya dengan gaya sok taunya seperti biasa. Dan HELL, gue panik!_

_"Ya apa? Nggak tau aja kan lo?"_

_"Lo mau punya 'itu' kan?" tebaknya yang malah terdengar ambigu._

_"Apaan sih?! Suka kepotong-potong gitu kalo ngomong!" Gue tau dia mau ngomong apa. Jangan disebut!_

_"Lo suka sama…"_

_ANJIR LO, YESUNG! CEPET KENAPA! KENAPA SENGAJA BANGET SIH?!_

_"… Sungmin, ya?"_

_DEG_

_"Soalnya lo tadi bilangnya gue udah punya Ryeowook." jelasnya mengingat kata-kata gue tadi. Sial, gue salah ngomong, rasanya pengen jedotin kepala ke aspal._

_"Masa?" tanya gue asal._

_"Ah, suka pura-pura bego gitu." tukas Yesung._

_"Lo sok tau sih."_

_Yesung pun mendecak. "Ah, keliatan banget kali. Butuh bantuan nggak?" tanyanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Menjijikkan._

_"Apaan sih, lo."_

_"Sungmin sama Siwon 'kan sama-sama suka." Jelasnya. Hell…_

_"Iya, gue tau." Sahut gue sedatar mungkin._

_Yesung hening sejenak. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Nah, sekarang lo mau diem aja atau bertindak?"_

_"Bertindak juga nggak akan bisa ngubah rasa suka dia 'kan?"_

_"Kenapa nggak dicoba?"_

**[flashback end]**

"Yaaa, karena lo nggak salah apa-apa. Kenapa gue harus marah?" ujar gue.

Ya emang dia nggak salah, tapi kenapa gue selalu serba salah ya kalau deket-deket dia? Gue nggak tenang kalau inget dia, terutama soal jantung bodoh ini. Sial, gue kenapa sih?!

.

.

.

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

Demi apa Sungmin nggak bisa dihubungin dari dua hari yang lalu? Bagus, semuanya kacau.

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Min, marah?_

.

Itulah pesan yang selalu gue kirim kurang lebih tiap lima sampai enam jam sekali. Udah berapa sms yang gue kirim, ya? Sepuluh? Atau lebih dari itu? Coba aja empat puluh depalan dikurang dua kali jam tidur, hasilnya dibagi lima? Eh, apaan sih gue…

DRRRT~

.

_From: Sungmin_

_Apa sih rame banget… Nggak, kok._

_Badmood sama marah itu beda._

.

Ah, serius ini?

Terus… apa gue harus ngungkit tentang hal terakhir yang bikin dia badmood begitu? Ya, yang pastinya kali ini gue nggak akan ngungkit Kyuhyun.

Nggak. Pasti panjang urusannya…

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Maaf, ya._

_Gue 'kan takutnya lo udah nggak suka sama gue…_

_._

_From: Sungmin_

_Ya, ketakutan lo bikin gue muter otak._

_Haha._

_._

_To: Sungmin_

_Maksud?_

_._

_From: Sungmin_

_Udahlah, nggak penting._

_._

_To: Sungmin_

_Terus lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue?_

.

Lima menit kemudian…

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

Lima belas menit kemudian…

Setengah jam kemudian…

Sejam kemudian…

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Nggak mau, ya?_

_._

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Keesokan harinya Sungmin pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan deg-degan. Entah kenapa. Takut ketemu dua orang yang mengisi kepalanya belakangan ini. Ya, buat Sungmin tingkah mereka akhir-akhir ini…

ANEH!

"Masuk nggak, ya? Duuuh… Masuk? Nggak? Masuk? Nggak? Masuk…"

PUK

"Huwaaa!" pekik Sungmin. Ia langsung berbalik badan da menemukan Yesung berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ngapain di depan kelas gini?" tanya Yesung. "Masuk kelas aja mikir. Lucu lo!" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Sedangkan yang di tertawakan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Ih, sesuka gue kali!" sahut Sungmin sinis.

"Lagian aneh banget, lo! Terus kalo nggak masuk, lo mau bolos?" tanya Yesung sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya, nggaklah… masa iya gue bolos…"

"Hmmm… Eh, gue mau nanya deh." Seru Yesung, dan Sungmin menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang curiga yang membuat pertanyaannya terdengar mengesalkan.

"Lo beneran suka sama Siwon?"

"Ih, iyalah! Pertanyaan apaan tuh?!" Ah, sudah bukan hal aneh kalau Yesung tau. Bagaimanapun, Yesung pacar Ryeowook, sahabatnya.

"Siwon juga suka sama lo, 'kan ya… Kenapa kalian nggak jadian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apaan sih pertanyaannya… Emang salah?" Sungmin hamper jengah dengan orang-ornag yang selalu mempertanyakan perihal hubungan dia dengan Siwon. Bukankah itu terserah mereka?

"Yaaa, aneh aja. Seakan ada yang mengganjal di pikiran salah satu dari kalian…" sanggah Yesung. Ia pun mulai menjalankan aksinya…

Meracuni pikiran Sungmin.

"Mengganjal?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Iya. Mungkin salah satu dari kalian mulai… yah, mikirin yang lain?" Yesung mengedikkan bahu, berpura-pura menerka pikiran Sungmin.

DEG

"Mikirin yang lain?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba nyaut obrolan Sungmin dan Yesung. Mereka berdua pun langsung menoleh.

"Siwon?" ujar Sungmin kaget.

"Min, lo mikirin yang lain?" tanya Siwon lagi. "Makanya lo nggak bales sms gue, ya?"

"Bukan—"

"Min, harusnya lo bilang aja kalo nggak bisa…"

"Ih, kan gue bilang bukan—"

"Gue nungguin semaleman…"

Sebagaimanapun caranya Sungmin ingin membantah, Siwon tidak memberikannya kesempatan berbicara. Sampai pada akhirnya…

"Ih, makanya dengerin gue dulu!" bentak Sungmin. Yang pada akhirnya Siwon pun diem. Sedangkan Yesung, yang sengaja bikin gara-gara, secara perlahan mundur dan meninggalkan area.

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

"Alasan gue nggak jawab itu karena gue ketiduran! Jangan seenaknya ngambil kesimpulan dong!"

"Berarti… Yes, PJ!" seru Eunhyuk di kantin tepa setelah gue selesai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi.

Seketika itu juga ramyun yang sedang gue seruput, nyangkut di KERONGKONGAN. Karena tenggorokan itu buat napas. Nanti gue malah mati nggak bisa napas. Kan nggak lucu, headline news seorang murid mati tersedak ramyun…

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Gue langsung nepuk-nepuk dada, dan Eunhyuk nepuk-nepuk punggung gue. "Apaan sih lo!?" tanya gue panic masih sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Jadian, 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung gue.

"Kata siapa?" tanya gue lagi sambil menggeliat, menghindari tepukan Eunhyuk di punggung gue.

"Ah, nggak usah bohong!" seru Eunhyuk yang kesal jika disangkal seperti biasa. Dan sekarang dia malah gebuk punggung gue. "Keliatan dari muka lo, tau! Kalo nggak, kenapa senyum-senyum gitu, eoh?"

"Hush, berisik ah! Malu tau!" ujar gue, dan Eunhyuk langsung heboh seketika.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

"Sungmin, lo harus traktir gue!"

Minuman yang lagi gue minum, nyembur begitu aja ketika gue mendengar teriakan Ryeowook dari depan kelas.

"Apaan sih lo dateng-dateng minta begituan?!" tukas gue kesal dengan aksi teriaknya yang mengundang tatapan yang… yah, sulit sekali dijelaskan.

"Jadian 'kan sama Siwon…" ledek Ryeowook sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan. Gue yakin seisi kelas menatap gue lapar… ingin ikut menagih. Aish…

Dan gue nggak bisa nyembunyiin senyum gue.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Gue sedikit ngelirik ke arah Sungmin sama Ryeowook.

NYUT

Shock? Jelaslah. Kenapa harus disaat gue mulai sadar kalau gue suka sama dia? Kenapa mereka nggak jadian dari kemaren-kemaren aja?

PUK!

"Kyu." panggil Yesung yang tiba-tiba menghampiri gue yang lagi duduk menatap laptop.

"Apa?" tanya gue tanpa menoleh.

"Mianhae… rencana gue gagal."

BRAK

Gue tau, sekarang semua orang di kelas ini pasti menatap gue heran. Biarlah, emang gue lagi kesel. Mereka mau apa kalau gue kesel?

"Makanya jangan sukan sembarangan ngurusin urusan orang!" tukas gue kesel.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

BRAK

Seketika itu juga, gue sama Ryeowook nengok ke arah suara.

"Kyuhyun kenapa sih?" tanya gue ke Ryeowook.

"Mmm… itu… emang lo nggak tau?" tanya Ryeowook ragu. Seperti ada yang dia sembunyiin dari gue.

"Mwo?" tanya gue.

"A-anni..."

"Ah, gitu 'kan!" seru gue kesal. "Kebiasaan!"

Tanpa menghiraukan protes gue, Ryeowook berlalu sambil mengedikkan bahu. Jadi kukejar saja sekalian. Bisa-bisanya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gue!

.

—(to be continued)—

* * *

Hai haaai~ *kedip-kedip lucu* /dicincang daddy

Update saya terlalu kilat nggak? Maaf ya alurnya pasti terlihat berantakan…

Jangan sungkan bertanya kalau nggak ngerti, okay? ;;

seperti biasa, saya akan membalas review yg meskipun cuma sebiji-dua biji... (TvT)9

sissy: hahaha, saya bersyukur kamu tidak akan bosan. hihi, sankyu~ ^^)/

Ayo, ayo… direview, direview… yang banyak, yang banyak… /hush /berisik

Sankyu for reading, see you in next chapter~ XD


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Which One

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing: KYUMIN OF COURSE, (crack) SIMIN, another~

Warning: Bahasa non-formal, **_typo(s) everywhere_**, crack-pair, look definitely OOC (I'm so sorry~ Q_Q)

Disclaimer: KYUMIN punya JOYers, managemen mereka, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Mommy Min dan Daddy Kyu punya SAYA! *tawa nista* /digodok JOYers

Summary:

Apa gunanya? Meskipun kita jadi deket, tetep aja dia nggak suka ada di deket gue. Apa sebaiknya gue berhenti berharap?

.

Enjoy~

.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Sudah seminggu sejak berita menggeparkan itu mengganggu hidup gue. Sejak itu pula gue nggak lagi deket sama Sungmin. Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini senyum bahagia yang kelewat manis itu selalu terulang di kepala gue? Kurang puaskah dunia bikin gue gila? Padahal itu kan bukan senyum buat gue…

BRUGH

"Huwaaa! Maaf!"

"Sungmin?" seru gue kaget sambil mengerjap karena mengenal suara yang bikin gue gila belakangan ini.

"Kyuhyun?" dan sang pemilik suara pun terdengar nggak kalah kaget dengan gue. Bahkan dia sampe membungkuk, meminta maaf.

"Ih, kalian kayak lama nggak ketemu gitu." ujar Siwon yang ada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Makanya bilangin namjachingu-nya kalo jalan liat-liat." seru gue sambil menjauh dari pasangan itu.

NYUT

Menjauh?

Apa gue bisa? Entah. Tapi siapa yang bisa kalau liat pasangan itu begitu asiknya berdekatan di depan mata lo? Sakit? Ya iya. Tapi salah gue juga… harusnya gue sadar dari dulu. Jadi gue bisa ngutarain lebih cepet. Meskipun nggak akan bisa juga sih, dari dulu Sungmin 'kan suka sama Siwon.

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Begitu sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun setengah membanting pintu depan rumahnya. Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan kencang, menggelegar menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi seluruh isi rumah yang mendengar. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak peduli akan semua itu.

Kakinya melangkah gontai, hendak menaiki anak tangga. Satu di pikirannya, dia lelah. Jiwa dan raga. Tak pernah ia memikirkan sesuatu hal sampai seperti ini, dan tubuhnya lelah menghindar dari satu hal itu.

Belum sempat ia menaiki anak tangga, ayahnya memanggil.

"Kyu, udah pulang, ya?"

Kyuhyun pun menoleh, "Kenapa, Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun seadanya, jauh dari semangat.

"Siap-siap sekarang, ya." Ujar appanya santai. Tidak tahu apa, anaknya sedang patah hati?

"Mau kemana, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai sedikit heran. Ya, dia merasa heran. Tumben appanya mengajak jalan seserius itu.

"Kita mau makan malem sama keluarga temen lama appa. Pakai pakaian yang sopan."

"Hmmm." jawab Kyuhyun singkat, yang bahkan tidak berupa sebuah kata yang memiliki arti di kamus.

Setelah diberi pengumuman itu, Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya. 'Makan malem sama keluarga orang? Apa enaknya?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran. Tapi tetap saja ia menuruti perintah appanya. Dia sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah baru.

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

Malam yang meriah. Sinar lampu taman menghiasi sebuah kolam ikan, juga jalan setapak di sekitarnya. Angin malam berhembus lembut, menerpa dedaunan dan rerumputan. Rambut gue pun dihembuskannya, membuat tatanannya sedikit berantakan.

Gue mulai mengetuk jari-jari dengan tak sabar. Eomma yang mulai terganggu dengan kegiatan gue, terlihat geram.

"Aduh, berisik banget sih kamu, Min!" seru eomma. Biar aja! Siapa suruh menjebak gue supaya dateng ke acara ginian?

"Lama banget. Aku laper!" tukas gue kesal.

"Sabar dong. Aduh…" sahut eomma mulai bingung dengan tingkah gue.

Masih dengan mengetukkan jemari, gue mencoba menunggu lebih sabar lagi. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Tuh, mereka datang!"

… gue menemukan sosok yang SANGAT tidak asing di mata gue.

Mampus! Mati aja gue!

Gue memperhatikan sosok yang juga merhatiin gue, kaget. Ya iyalah, siapa yang nggak kaget?! Dan sekarang gue harus gimana?

"Sungmin?" panggilnya.

DEG

Jangan!

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Eomma bergantian ke gue, lalu ke Kyuhyun.

"Siapa, ya?"

.

**[start flashback]**

_Gue cemberut mendengar ajakan eomma. "Ngapain sih segala makan malem sama keluarga orang? Emang asyik?" tanya gue males-malesan._

_"Ketemu sama temen lama appa. Makanannya enak lho disitu."_

_"Oke, ikut!"_

**[flashback end]**

.

SIAL! Bisa-bisanya gue kepancing sama makanan enak! Coba gue nggak mau? Nggak ketemu Kyuhyun gini kan. Ah, berasa pabbo banget gue kepancing sama makanan…

Coba liat sekarang? Suasananya jadi super nggak enak gini, 'kan? Lo sih, Min! Pabbo!

Dan kenapa juga, dari segala kemungkinan yang ada… KENAPA HARUS KYUHYUN? KENAPA?!

"Jadi kamu kenal sama dia, Kyu." tanya appanya.

Oke, apa yang bakal dijawab Kyuhyun?

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

Sialan. Bisa banget Sungmin pura-pura nggak kenal sama gue.

"Eh, nggak. Kayak pernah liat aja." ujar gue sembarang. Berasa orang bego gue kalau sampe keliatan kesel gara-gara itu. "Namanya Sungmin juga, ya? Temenku juga ada yang namanya Sungmin, tan…" jelas gue berusaha memecah suasana awkward ini. Ngeselin banget sih ini namja.

"Emang namaku Sungmin, Eomma?" tanya Sungmin ke eommanya. Apaan banget namja ini?!

"Hush, kamu jangan gitu dong, Sungmin!" seru eommanya. "Maaf, ya. Dia emang nggak bisa ketemu orang baru. Suka ngeselin gitu, emang." Jelas eommanya menggebuk lengan Sungmin, yang menghindar sambil meringis ngeri. Ya, terlihat kok… NGESELINNYA!

Sisa jamuan makan malam itu gue sama Sungmin cuma diem-dieman. Bisa banget dia! Bahkan dia nggak mau liat muka gue. Masa dia kesel waktu itu gue bentak? Padahal waktu itu dia bilang dia nggak marah. Ah, kenapa bikin bingung aja, sih?

"Appa, aku ngantuk. Ke mobil duluan, ya?" pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba ke appanya. Seketika itu juga mata gue langsung menuju ke dia.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Dari tadi kayak nggak suka banget." tukas appanya yang gue rasa merasa nggak enak sama keluarga gue.

"Biarinlah kalo udah ngantuk. Kyu, anterin sana!" ceplos appa gue tiba-tiba. Ish, kenapa jadi gu—

"Nggak usah!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan panik.

DEG

Segitu nggak maunya kah dia sama gue?

"Nggak mau tuh orangnya." sahut gue secuek mungkin, membalas perlakuan Sungmin.

Well, maaf… jujur aja itu menyakitkan.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

DEG

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa shock dengan respon Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya, biasanya jika begitu ia akan merasakan gerumulan kupu-kupu yang cantik berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Tapi ini berbeda, rasanya... perutnya seperti di gerogoti serangga ganas. Sakit. Tapi…

'Kenapa?' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Appa, aku balik sendiri aja." Tuntasnya tiba-tiba dengan pelan. Menimbulakn ribuan tanda tanya di benak semua orang yang hadir disana.

.

Dalam perjalanan Sungmin ke mobilnya, dia sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa harus kesel. Maksudnya, kan terserah Kyuhyun mau atau nggak. Emang dia siapa?

'Tunggu, emang gue mau jadi apanya dia? Ish, apaan sih otak gue?' tanyanya panik dalam hati.

Sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil menggelengkan kepala, merasa ngeri sama pikirannya sendiri. Deg-degannya pun tak kunjung usai. Terlebih saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

PUK

"HUWAAA!" pekiknya, kaget –untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yang menepuk pun ikut tekaget. "Eh, biasa aja kali." sahut sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah suara Kyuhyun. "Makanya jangan bengong kalo jalan."

"Nggak bengong!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Tapi lo nggak merhatiin jalan kan?"

Sungmin diam dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Tadi… bukannya lo nggak mau nganterin gue?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heh, enak aja. Lo yang nggak mau gue anter!" tukas Kyuhyun kesal mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang menunduk. Ada apa dengan namja manis ini? "Mana pura-pura nggak kenal sama gue." ujarnya sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Aduh! Nggak usah jitak!" seru Sungmin meringis. "Ah, tau ah. Lagian tadi gue dipaksa ikut. Gue udah curiga pasti ada apa-apanya. Lo kayak nggak tau aja." jelas Sungmin.

"Udah tau ada apa-apanya, kenapa malah ikut?" Balas Kyuhyun, seakan dia nggak sadar diri. Hey, dia sendiri dari awal tahu ini pasti ada apa-apanya. Kenapa dia juga ikut?

"Gue kepancing iming-iming makanan enak."

BUPH—

"Nggak usah ketawa! Jahat banget lo, Kyu!" tukas Sungmin kesal sambil menggembungakan pipinya lucu.

"Lagian ada-ada aja kepancing sama makanan! Hahaha!"

"Udah ah, ketawanya!" tukas Sungmin sambil menutupi mukanya. Ya, siapa sih yang nggak malu? "Untung aja makanannya beneran enak. Dasar eomma gue, ngeselin aja." tambahnya. "Belom puas ketawanya?"

"Iya, udah kok, udah…"

.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

**[start flashback]**

_Itu tadi Sungmin ngambek? Kesel, tuh?_

_Tanpa sadar gue tersenyum._

_"Kyu!" panggil eomma tiba-tiba. Dan gue langsung tersadar._

_"Eh, ya?!" sahut gue kaget._

_"Masa temen dibiarin jalan sendiri malem-malem?"_

_"Lah, tadi dia sendiri kan yang bilang nggak mau?" jawab gue dengan watadosnya._

_PLETAK_

_"Aduh!" ringis gue sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala yang kena jitak eomma._

_"Ya nggak gitu, Kyuhyun!" tukas eomma kesal. Apa salah gue? "Kejar sana!"_

**[flashback end]**

**.**

Bukannya jalan ke parkiran, kita malah nyari tempat duduk buat ngobrol. Sungmin yang minta, sih. Dasar, padahal tadi pergi alesannya ngantuk. Bisa banget emang…

"Ada-ada aja lo." Ucap gue tiba-tiba sambil masih setengah tertawa.

Sungmin menoleh disertai deathglare, tanda ia tak suka. "Apa? Mau ngeledek lagi?" ujarnya sewot. "Seneng banget sih ngetawain gue?"

"Yeeuuu, besok-besok gue kasih pancingan ikan, lo!" balas gue sambil mencubit pipinya gemas. Maaf, refleks…

"Jahat!" pikiknya sambil mengusap pipi bekas cubitan gue tadi.

Tiba-tiba gue sama Sungmin diam sesaat. Entah apa yang dia pikirin. Yang pasti, gue mikir soal gue setuju sama pemikiran dia kenapa kita dipaksa ikut oleh orangtua masing-masing.

"Ng… Kyu?" panggilnya tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Terus… kita masih mau pura-pura nggak kenal?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"EH, PINTER! BUKANNYA LO YANG PURA-PURA NGGAK KENAL SAMA GUE?"

"Eh, iya sih. Sorry… abisnya… gue nggak nyangka aja, ternyata dari segala kemungkinan orang yang berkesempatan bertemu dan di kenalkan ke gue, yang muncul malah lo." jelasnya panjang dan ribet. Dan gue hanya bisa memutar bola mata mendengar ocehan ribetnya itu.

"Oh, nggak suka? Mau lo siapa yang muncul?"

"Bukan gitu! Kan gue panik!" serunya. "Mana di sekolah tiba-tiba lo berubah. Lo seakan… menghindari gue." Ungkapnya pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang gue jamin itu nggak gatel sama sekali.

"Yah, itu mah masalah di sekolah."

"Gue kepikiran aja…"

DEG

Sungmin kepikiran soal gue ngejauhin dia? Sebegitu berpengaruhnya kah sikap gue ke dia akhir-akhir ini?

Sial, tiba-tiba muka gue panas. Terus gimana gue harus ngejelasin ke dia? Atau gue harus bilang terus ter—

"Ah, mereka jahat banget sih!" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba, memotong lamunan gue.

"Mereka? Orangtua kita?" tanya gue.

"Iya, lah. Siapa lagi? Mana gue baru aja jadian sama Siwon!" protesnya.

NYUT

Bener juga. Hebat banget, kenapa sesaat gue bisa melupakan kenyataan itu? Dan gue sadar…

Ya nggak heran lah dia panik.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

Appa menghidupkan mesin mobil. Dan keluarganya Kyuhyun –kecuali Kyuhyun, tentu saja— tersenyum ke arah keluarga gue, yang juga membalas senyuman itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Min, dadah dong!" perintah eomma, masih sambil membalas senyum dan melambaikan tangan bak artis ketemu fans, atau pejabat.

"Apaan sih, Eomma…"

"Kamu suka 'kan sama dia?"

"APAAN?!"

**[start flashback]**

_"Kyu? Kok tiba-tiba diem, sih?" tanya gue saat Kyuhyun mulai nggak bersuara._

_"Hah?"_

_"Mikirin apa sih?"_

_"Mikirin lo."_

_DEG_

_"Ih, ada-ada aja, lo!" tukas gue sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Sial, muka gue panas. Gue harus apa?!_

_"Yeh, emang mikirin apa?"_

_"Mana gue tau! Emang gue mind reader, apa?!" jawab gue setengah memekik. Gue panik, kenapa ini?!_

_"Mikirin kalo tiba-tiba ketahuan ternyata kita saling kenal, keadaan bakal tambah buruk buat lo!"_

_DEG_

_ANJIR LO, KYU! GUE KIRA APA! Lho, emang gue maunya gimana?! NGGAK!_

_"A-ah… b-benar juga ya…" ucap gue terbata-bata._

_"Ya, 'kan? Baik 'kan gue mikirin keadaan lo?"_

_"I-iya, iya. Rese ih!" ujar gue sambil cemberut._

_Tanpa kami sadari, tiba-tiba…_

_"Ekhem."_

_"Huwaaa!" pekik gue dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kami sama-sama menoleh dan menemukan orang tua kami berdiri tepat di belakang kami._

_"Udah ngobrolnya? Nggak jadi ngantuk, Min?" Aish, appa. Inget aja dia. Bikin malu aja…_

_"Mau pulang nggak, Kyu?" tanya eommanya._

_Sial. Urusan gue sama dia belom tamat!_

**[flashback end]**

Eomma masih ngeliatin gue. Sesekali dia nyengir. Serem, njir!

"Apaan sih, Ma… Jangan liatin aku kayak gitu!" protes gue sambil membuang muka.

"Abisnya udah jelas-jelas kamu suka sama dia, masih aja bilang nggak."

"Ya, emang nggak." Bantah gue. Emang nggak, 'kan?

Gue heran, kenapa semua pada mengira gue suka sama Kyuhyun, sih? Siwon, Eomma, siapa lagi nanti? Ryeowook? Eunhyuk? Yesung? Donghae? Bahkan Kyuhyunnya sendiri?

"Nanti keburu diambil orang, lho." ledek eomma. Appa yang sedang menyetir pun hanya tertawa dibuatnya. Ya ampun! Udah cukup gue ditertawakan oleh Kyuhyun! STOP!

"Ya terus kenapa?"

"Ntar nyesel…"

"Lah, emangnya aku suka sama dia apa?!" meskipun gue ngomong gitu, tetep aja eomma masih ngeliatin gue. "Udah dong, Ma…"

"Ya udah, terserah."

DRRRT~

.

_From: Kyuhyun_

_Hoy!_

.

_Speak of the devil…_

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

'Send'

Di mobil gue cuma diam. Setelah para orang tua memergoki gue dan Sungmin yang mengobrol dengan asyiknya seakan sudah lama mengenal –meskipun memang itu kenyataannya— gue jadi diam seribu bahasa. Keadaan orang tua gue di mobil pun nggak jauh beda dengan keadaan gue, diam. Sampai saeng gue, dengan seenak jidat lebarnya bertanya…

"Kak, suka sama Sungmin, ya?"

What?

"Apaan sih lo. Diem aja deh anak kecil!"

"Keliatan tau!" ujarnya mencoba meledek gue. Cih, dasar anak kecil!

"Sok tau!" tukas gue mencoba nggak peduli. Nanti juga dia berhenti karena bosan.

"Itu lagi sms Sungmin, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Gue langsung mendelik ke arah dia, yang menaikkan alisnya ingin mneggoda gue. "Matanya iseng banget. Main ngintip aja!"

"Aku nggak ngintip hp kakak, kok!"

"Terus sok tau dari mana lo?"

"Mantul di kaca mobil, tau!"

PLETAK

"Aduh!"

"Tangan gue gatel, sorry."

"DIGARUK DONG KAK KALO GATEL!"

"Oh, gitu?"

DRRRT~

Ada pesan masuk.

Baru hendak gue buka, gue teringat sesuatu…

"Kepo banget sih lo! Syuh!"

"Iya, ampun, bang…" sahut saeng gue dan beringsut menjauh.

.

_From: Sungmin_

_?_

.

ANJIR! Ada ya bales sms cuma tanda tanya begitu?

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Masih lanjutan yang tadi._

_Jadi mau gimana?_

_._

_From: Sungmin_

_Kalau mereka tau?_

_._

_To: Sungmin_

_Ya mereka bakal melakukan segala cara._

_._

_From: Sungmin_

_Hmm… kalau mereka nggak tau?_

_._

_To: Sungmin_

_Ya… sama aja sih kayanya._

_Tapi lebih pelan-pelan._

_._

_From: Sungmin_

_Kok lo yakin banget bakal begitu?_

.

DEG! Mampus. Kenapa ya? Masa gue bilang karena gue maunya begitu? Bisa-bisa dia ngejauhin gue.

DRRRT~

.

_From: Sungmin_

_Kyu, tau nggak?_

_._

DEG!

_._

_To: Sungmin_

_Apa?_

_._

_From: Sungmin_

_Nggak deh._

.

MAMPUS KAN GUE KEPO!

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Kebiasaan. Ngabisin pulsa gue aja lo!_

.

Setelah gue ngomong gitu, nggak ada balesan. Kemana ini orang?

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Hoy?_

.

Tetep aja nggak ada balesan.

.

_To: Sungmin_

_JADI GIMANA INI WEEEY?!_

.

DRRRT~

.

_From: Sungmin_

_Tadi katanya gue ngabisin pulsa lo. Ya nggak gue bales…_

.

Ya ampun ini namja…

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Nggak gitu. Urusan kita belom selesai!_

_._

_From: Sungmin_

_Ya udah, mending kita terusin aja pura-pura nggak kenalnya._

_Lagian mereka harus tau gue udah punya namjachingu. Jangan seenaknya._

.

NYUT

.

_To: Sungmin_

_Ya udah. Terserah._

.

Ternyata emang udah nggak bisa. Bagaimanapun, semua nggak akan berubah. Sungmin masih suka sama Siwon, dan nggak akan berubah.

.

—(to be continued)—

* * *

Hai… Q_Q)/

Oh… DADDY MAAF KAN AKUUU! *peluk daddy kyu* /ditendang sparkyu/ Bukan maksudku menyakitimu, daddy. Aku hanya… hanya… ah, apaan sih?

Entahlah, perasaan saya atau gimana, tapi kebanyakan FF yang saya baca selalu meletakkan mommy min sebagai objek menderita. Mungkin saking lembutnya mommy~ *tempelin pipi saya ke pipi mommy* /ditabok pantat panci/ Tapi saya merasa itu nggak adil! Mommy terlalu banyak menderita! Kau jahat, daddy! /hah /disetrum daddy

Jangan lupa review, ya… saranghae~ ^^)/ 3


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Which One

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing: KYUMIN OF COURSE, (crack) SIMIN, another~

Warning: Bahasa non-formal, **_typo(s) everywhere_**, crack-pair, look definitely OOC (I'm so sorry~ Q_Q)

Disclaimer: KYUMIN punya JOYers, managemen mereka, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Mommy Min dan Daddy Kyu punya SAYA! *tawa nista* /digodok JOYers

Summary:

Ah, dunia makin aneh aja. (what is this?!)

.

enJOY~

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

Seminggu kemudian…

Ya, butuh seminggu buat liat keadaan apa yang terjadi. Gue sih diem, membiarkan dunia yang berjalan. Daripada gue buat gerakan yang membahayakan, lebih baik diam di tempat.

Dan…

Butuh waktu seminggu juga buat gue berpikir untuk memberi tahu Siwon.

.

"Ya udahlah. Nanti juga mereka ngerti." ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Gue tau, itu senyum lirih, bingung juga. Harusnya ini momen dimana kebahagiaan gue terasa hancur. Tapi ini aneh, nggak ada rasa sedih. Hanya rasa bersalah yang menghantui gue.

"Mereka jahat banget…" bisik gue pelan.

"Mereka?"

"Para orangtua itu." Jawab gue, nggak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi selain itu. Karena sejujurnya, meskipun tindakan para orang tua itu keterlaluan, gue nggak membencinya. Entah bagaimana, dengan begitu rasanya hidup gue yang sempat suram, malah

Siwon pun diam.

.

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

"Siwon… maaf." ucap Sungmin ragu begitu waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

"Kenapa?" gue bertanya dengan lembut. Mungkin pikirannya masih kacau, gue nggak mau menambah semua kekacauan itu.

"Gue nggak bisa pulang bareng lo."

"Sama Kyuhyun, ya?"

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap gue horror.

"Tau aja lah pokoknya." jawab gue asal, karena sebenernya gue cuma asal nebak. Nggak nyangka aja tebakan gue bener. Dan itu menyakitkan. "Ya udah sana, langsung pulang ya!" sambung gue sambil nepuk kepalanya pelan.

NYUT

Gue nggak tau bakal sesakit ini. Padahal Sungmin bilang dia nggak suka sama Kyuhyun. Apa bukan cuma suka, tapi gue udah mulai… tapi… entah kenapa rasanya asing sekali menyebut kata itu.

PUK

"Yak!" seru seseorang dari belakang gue. Gue pun menoleh.

"Apaan sih, Hyuk?"

"Ih, nggak kaget masa. Nggak asik, ah!" tukas Eunhyuk kesal.

"Emang lagi nggak asik kok keadaan gue." Ujar gue nggak semangat.

Seketika itu juga suasana jadi hening. Gue ngelirik Eunhyuk yang menatap gue nggak enak. "Waeyo? Cerita dong…" pintanya.

Gue cuma bisa senyum tipis, "Nggak sekarang, Hyuk. Mian…"

.

* * *

**AUTHOR PoV**

Kyuhyun cuma bisa diam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sebenernya dia mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Mau ngomong gimana, kalau orang yang mau diajak ngomong juga cuma diem dan terlihat sedang mengutuk. Dan sebenernya dia mau ketawa ngeliatnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mundur dengan ekspresi kaget, "Apanya?" tanyanya.

Sungmin pun mengangkat bahunya, "Tiba-tiba lo senyum nggak jelas gitu." Jelasnya sesingkat mungkin. Jelas sekali dia menghindari percakapan panjang lebar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Perasaan lo doang." Sangkal Kyuhyun yang kenyataannya dia memang tersenyum, wujud tawa dalam hatinya akan tingkah laku Sungmin.

GRRRUUUK

Seketika, keduanya menghentikan langkah mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk. Malu?

"Lo laper?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan yang ditanya cuma bisa mengangkat bahunya. Kyuhyun pun ketawa dan Sungmin langsung cemberut karena lagi-lagi ditertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, jangan ketawa!"

"Udah, ayo makan dulu." ucap Kyuhyun final sambil menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya.

.

Keduanya masuk ke salah satu rumah makan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ada beberapa pembeli lain, tapi nggak begitu ramai. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Sungmin dan milih spot yang menurutnya nyaman.

Dia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi. Dan dia bingung melihat Sungmin yang masih berdiri memandangnya ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-anni! Aduh… apa, ya?" ucap Sungmin bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'Gue nggak enak kalo ditraktir orang…' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun tertawa, "Hahaha."

"Eh? Kenapa ketawa?!"

"Lucu! Coba lo ngaca, ekspresi lo antara bingung sama panik… ahahaha!"

Sungmin memasang muka kesal, yang menurut Kyuhyun nggak ada serem-seremnya sama sekali dan semakin membuatnya tertawa. "Kyu, seneng banget sih ngetawain gue!" protes Sungmin tidak suka akan kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa selalu terlihta bodoh jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

'Ish, memalukan!' rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan aksi mari-menertawakan-Sungmin dan manarik menu yang ada di meja. "Iya, udah. Terus mau makan apa? Nih, menunya." Ujarnya.

"Lo mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin, Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya sambil menyodorkan menu pada orang di hadapannya. "Udah, lo duluan aja. Malah balik nanya."

"Ah, gue lama kalo mesen. Mending bareng aja sini." Ujar Sungmin sambil mendekatkan diri juga menu ke arah Kyuhyun. Tanpa dia tau efek dari perbuatannya terhadap Kyuhyun…

.

* * *

**KYUHYUN PoV**

DEG DEG DEG

Uh, sial.

"Wae? Kok malah diem gitu?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat ekspresi gue yang cengo akibat shock. Gue pun tanpa sadar merhatiin Sungmin, cukup lama. "Waeyo? Kok malahan ngeliatin gue?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi super heran.

"anni. Ya udah sini menunya!" pinta gue sambil berusaha narik menunya dari Sungmin.

"Ih, 'kan gue bilang bareng!" seru Sungmin sambil nahan menu yang gue tarik. "Biar cepet, Kyu! Sini!" lanjutnya.

DEG DEG DEG

Ah, gue nggak bisa. Kepala gue mau meledak!

"Nggak! Gue duluan aja sini!" seru gue nggak mau kalah.

Sungmin pun nggak mau ngalah. "Ih!" Kenapa dia pengen banget liat sama-sama sih?!

JDUG

Seketika itu juga kami berdua melepas menu yang sedari tadi kami perebutkan. "Aish! Lo ngapain sih, Min?!" umpat gue sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Duh, nggak tau. Kok sakit banget, ya?" sahut Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang –entah kenapa dan ada apa— dia benturkan ke KEPALA GUE.

Gue mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa mata menatap kami keheranan, kebanyakan sih menahan tawa. Mencoba nggak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, gue mengarahkan kembali pandangan gue ke Sungmin yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sakit banget, Min?" tanya gue sambil tanpa sadar mengusap kepalanya yang tadi berbenturan dengan kepala gue. Sungmin pun langsung ngeliat gue dengan mata bulat. Duh, jantung gue.

"Ne." jawabnya dengan nada yang lucu. Membuat jantung gue berdegup kencang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Berdarah?" tanya gue lagi. Demi, pertanyaan gue terdengar makin aneh. Dan dia membuat gue makin gugup ketika dia membulatkan matanya.

"Nggak lah. Masa iya begitu aja berdarah. Lebay ah lo, kayak Siwon!" ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menepis tangan gue lembut, sedikit merajuk.

NYUT

Lagi-lagi sesaat gue melupakan kalau Sungmin udah punya Siwon.

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN PoV**

"Ya udah. Kajja, cepet pesen!" tukas Kyuhyun. Kok kayaknya mood dia tiba-tiba berubah? Gue salah ngomong kah? "Nih, ayo kalo mau bareng!"

DEG

Kok gue takut, ya?

"Gue pesen yang ini aja. Lo pesen yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah selasai memesan.

Duh, bisa-bisanya gue nggak merhatiin menu gara-gara takut. "Hmm… itu enak?" tanya gue sembarang. Takut-takut dia malah marah kalau tau gue belom milih sama sekali.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepala yang tadi dia tundukkan saat memperhatikan menu. Lho? Dia juga bengong?

Dan gue mencoba mengulangi pertanyaan gue. Hanya saja kali ini lebih spesikyu. "Yang lo pesen… enak nggak?"

"Enak kok." Jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Gue pesen itu juga aja kali, ya?" jawab gue ragu.

Seketika dia tersenyum lembut. Dih, kenapa dia? "Kalo cuma penasaran, nanti coba aja punya gue. Sekarang lo pesen apa yang menurut lo enak. Nanti kan kita bisa tukeran kalo sama-sama mau nyoba." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Pemikiran yang aneh, tapi bener juga. Seakan kemakan omongannya, alhasil gue memesan makanan lain.

.

* * *

**SIWON PoV**

TOK TOK

Ampun, baru aja gue rebahan di kasur. Ada aja yang udah mau mengganggu kehidupan gue LAGI.

"Masuk." Ujar gue dengan nada super lesu.

"Baru pulang, eoh?"

Ternyata…

"Ne, Eomma. Wae?" tanya gue nggak enak.

"Nggak deh, masih capek, 'kan." ujar eomma sambil jalan menghampiri pintu, keluar kamar.

"Yeh. Kenapa dulu?"

Dengan tampang ragu-ragu dan nggak enak hati sudah menggangu ketenangan gue, eomma pun bicara, "Ya… tadinya sih, eomma mau minta di anterin."

"Lah, 'kan ada Henry." Ujar gue nggak terima. Hey, gue udah bilang 'kan tadi gue baru rebahan?

"Ya, eomma maunya kamu yang ikut." Sahut eomma sambil berlaga merajuk imut. Apa-apaan?!

"Oh, maksudnya mau ngajak aku pergi? Jalan-jalan?" tanya gue nggak jelas. Biar ah…

"Bukan jalan-jalan sih…"

"Haaah," gue menghela napas berat, dan tidak di pedulikan oleh eomma. "Iya deh. Bentar, aku siap-siap dulu."

.

.

.

[Skip ke tujuan]

.

.

.

"Wah, apa kabar? Ayo masuk!"

GUE KIRA KEMANA?!

"Kenalin, ini anak saya, Siwon." Ujar eomma memperkenalkan gue ke temennya.

"Ih, kamu udah gede, ya." Sapanya. WHAT? KAPAN GUE PERNAH KETEMU LO? Tapi gue cuma bisa senyum tersipu. "Ayo masuk, jangan malu-malu."

Kami diajak masuk dan disuruh duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Sementara pemilik rumah, yang katanya, mau bawa minuman gue merhatiin eomma senyum-senyum.

"Eomma, ampun deh." Ujar gue sambil menangkup muka di kedua tangan gue.

"Wae?" tanya eomma bingung.

"Aku kira minta dianter kemana!" seru gue kesal, tentu dengan suara pelan.

"Hahaha, tenang kamu nggak akan diapa-apain kok sama ahjummanya. Haha." Gila, eomma cuma ketawa aja?!

Dan seketika itu juga, sang pemilik rumah kembali membaw nampan yang dengan minuman di atasnya. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja dan menyilakan kami untuk meminumnya. Ah, rasanya gue mau pergi dari sini. Gila, gue panik.

Sang pemilik rumah pun melirik gue. "Kenapa sih, Siwon? Nggak ahjumma gigit, kok. Haha."

Sial. "Eh, nggak… Saya tau kok, masa… ahjumma gigit." Ucap gue terbata-bata.

"Kamu apaan, sih? Gugup banget." Ujar eomma sambil menepuk pundak gue.

"Dasar anak remaja." Sahut sang pemilik rumah.

DEG

Kok tiba-tiba perasaan gue nggak enak, ya?

"Eh, duh lupa. Ahjumma mau ngenalin kamu ke anak ahjumma." Ucap sang pemilik rumah tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuat jantung gue berdegup nggak karuan. "Tunggu ya, bentar lagi dia juga pulang." Percayakah kalian kalau gue tau arah pembicaraannya?

.

—(to be continued)—

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR~ ^O^)/

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED MOMMY MIN~! /TELAT LU

Sukses selalu for uri Sungminnie~! *kissu* /ditabok Kyu

nih balasan review ^^

sissy: jeongmal? sankyuuu~ nih sudah saya lanjut, gimana?

akilla mecca: Hng... tulisan saya aneh ya? Maaf ya. Serius deh, namanya juga arsip lama. Ya mau bagaimana? Ditulis ulang sama dengan bunuh diri. Ngabisin waktu juga. Ya jadi maaf kalau FF ini malah keliatan seperti karya yang aneh. Jeongmal mianhae… *deep bow*

Lalu mian lagi update-annya agak lamaaaa (._.) saya habis pergi berlibur, dan saya tak membawa lappy... hiks /pabbo/ mana senin besok udah masuk sekolah aja. nggak lama lagi saya harus berperang. (baca: UN) doakan saya, ne~

Please review~ ;;

See you next chapter~ saranghae~ *chuu* /syuh

Kkk~


End file.
